


An Introduction

by Colorado_DoesArt (Colorado_Writer4113)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorado_Writer4113/pseuds/Colorado_DoesArt
Summary: Hello, you lovelies! This is an introduction to all my OCs! More info inside.





	An Introduction

Hello, all you lovely and beautiful people out there! This account comes from my TikTok page (@nate.on.tiktokcolorado) and my Instagram page (@NateDoesArt)! On those pages, I am an “artist” with several original characters. This page will document them all and will change as I add or remove characters!

The general format goes as follows:

OC Name:

  * Full Name
  * Canon Age
  * Species
  * Gender/Sexuality, heat cycle if applicable
  * Height
  * General Information



Let’s begin, shall we?

**Amour:**

  * Andi Inacheze
  * 19 years old
  * Human
  * Gay Male
  * 4 foot 10
  * General: 
    * His eyes switch color depending on his mood.
    * He has a heightened sense of smell, being able to remember up to half a million scents and can smell specific scents from up to a mile away.
    * He represents Love in his normal state and _Infatuation in his heightened state._
    * He is based off Ademophilophobia*, the fear of not being loved by anyone.



**Apa:**

  * Ember Houston
  * 22 years old
  * Human
  * Bisexual Male
  * 5 foot 10
  * General: 
    * He is deadly with any sort of melee weapon.
    * He represents Apathy in his normal state and _Sloth in his heightened state._
    * He is based off Metathesiophobia, the fear of changes.



**Glitch:**

  * Mira-Azmodeus Klein
  * 23 years old
  * Transmogrifier / Amalgamation
  * Demisexual Non-Binary; Heat Cycle: Biannual, lasts for 3 to 5 days
  * 5 foot 9
  * General: 
    * Azmodeus is a trans-dimensional specter that possessed Mira
    * He has the abilities of teleportation and telekinesis.
    * He can turn into DOGGO
    * He represents Ingenuity in his normal state and _Isolationism in his heightened state._
    * He is based off Anepistemophobia*, the loss of knowledge.



**Gwang-Gi or Gi:**

  * Ki Sang-Chul
  * 22 years old
  * Human
  * Gay Male; Heat Cycle: Annual, lasts for 28 days
  * 6 foot 6
  * General: 
    * He can modify genes to allow for adjusted powers.
    * As such, his sprinting speed is 300% greater than the average human, and his strength is 150% that of an average human’s.
    * He refuses to sleep in most cases.
    * He represents Insanity in both his normal state and his _heightened state._
    * He is based off Somniphobia, the fear of sleeping.



**Orion:**

  * Orion
  * 28 years old
  * Daemon
  * Asexual Male
  * 8 foot 0
  * General: 
    * He is the leader of the group.
    * He represents Leadership in his normal state and _Dictatorship in his heightened state._
    * He is based off Adominophobia*, the fear of lack of control.



**Zura:**

  * Samuel Zanizar
  * 25 years old
  * Daemon
  * Pansexual Male; Heat Cycle: Monthly, lasts for 1 to 2 days
  * 7 foot 6
  * General: 
    * He is a massive slut.
    * His canon job is a strip club.
    * He represents Maturity in his normal state and _Lust in his heightened state._
    * He is based off Philophobia, the fear of falling in love.



**Émile:**

  * Emily Branshaw
  * 20 years old
  * Fallen Angel
  * Lesbian Female; Heat Cycle: Semiannually, lasts for 2 weeks
  * 5 foot 3
  * General: 
    * She was sent to Earth to convert people into followers but sacrificed her immortality to live a human life.
    * She has the abilities of mind control and future vision, as well as a third eye from her days as an angel.
    * She is based off Chirophobia, the fear of hands.



* - phobias named by me :P

And that’s about it! Hopefully you enjoyed this little insight on my characters, and if you’d like to learn a bit more about my characters, you can DM me with the character you’d like to learn more about.

Safe reading, lovelies!

~Colorado / Nate


End file.
